lonelygirl15fandomcom-20200213-history
Lonelygirl15 minor locations
For other series, see Minor locations. This page is an alphabetical index of minor locations in the lonelygirl15 video series. A gas station * Coming For You - }} Jennie vlogs at a gas station when TAAG are on their way to San Francisco for a live event. An Order boat }} When Sarah blew up the Ceremony machine at S.S. Hathor's Song, the Order had to send a boat to shore to retrieve a new one. On its course back to S.S. Hathor's Song, Taylor and Spencer sneaked in and messed with the new Ceremony machine. Bunker #7 * Girl Grown Up - * Born Free - }} After splitting from her parents, Emma went to stay at an old underground Resistance bunker her father had written about in his thesis. She was tracked down by TAAG and Elizabeth Avery, the latter of whom found Emma there, only to be shot by a mysterious figure. Image: 0484-Bunker7-entry.jpg|The back entry Image: 0484-Bunker7-boxes.jpg|Boxes Image: 0484-Bunker7-whiteboard.jpg|The whiteboard Chris's favorite bar }} When trying to get information from Chris about the whereabouts of Emma, Sarah and Mallory headed to his favorite bar to try to catch him with lowered inhibitions. Image: 0325-Bar.jpg|The bar Image: 0325-Bar-Booth.jpg|A booth Image: 0325-Barstools.jpg|Some barstools Chris's house }} After leaving the bar, Sarah and Mallory followed Chris home so they could determine where he lived. The next day, they returned with Jonas and Daniel. From there, they were able to follow Chris to the Hymn of One Los Angeles Recruitment Center. Griffith Observatory * lonelygirl15 Season Two... So Far - }} Jonas and Daniel followed a clue from LaRezisto and headed to the Griffith Observatory to see what the Order was up to. There, they found Carl and Sonia bringing a trait positive ceremony baby to an adopting couple. Image: 0295-Griffith-Daniel-Front.jpg|The front Image: 0295-CarlAndSoniaDeliveringBaby.jpg|Handing over the baby Image: 0295-Griffith-Balcony.jpg|A Watcher on the balcony La Jolla Health and Tennis Club }} The La Jolla Health and Tennis Club is a "chi-chi" club, in or near Beverly Hills, CA. They offer a one-day trial period to perspective members, which Jonas, Daniel, and Sarah take advantage of after Taylor discovers that Isaac Gilman is connected to the club. In actuality, the scenes at La Jolla are filmed at the Toluca Lake Tennis Club in Hollywood Hills, CA. Image: 0216-JonasWorkingOut.jpg|The gym Los Angeles Union Station }} After Sarah let Emma leave Arizona with her parents, Jonas and Daniel ran through Los Angeles Union Station to try and stop her, but ultimately did not make it in time. Image: 0290-Union-Station-Schedule-Jonas.jpg|The schedule board Image: 0290-Union-Station-Tunnel.jpg|A tunnel Image: 0290-Union-Station-Jonas-Train.jpg|A departing train Image: 0290-Union-Station-Platform-Jonas.jpg|The tracks Los Angeles Zoo }} After Jonas and Daniel spotted a Watcher at the Griffith Observatory, they fled to the nearest public location they could find, which ended up being the Los Angeles Zoo. Image: 0295-LA-Zoo-Watcher-Running.jpg|Chased by a Watcher Image: 0295-LA-Zoo-Flamingos.jpg|The flamingos Lucy's vacant building * Handcuffed - }} When Lucy kidnapped Jonas, she took him to a vacant building. TAAG later rescued him here, and beat up Lucy severely. Mallory's bedroom * Tired of B*tches - }} Mallory's bedroom is first seen when she vlogs her explanation for her actions with Professor DelMundo. Paul's house * I Listened To Daniel - * Undisclosed Location - }} After Daniel finds pictures of himself on Lucy's computer, he goes to stay at his friend Paul's house. After a while, Bree joined him there as well. Soon, he and Bree left to go on the run, but Daniel left her once she decided to stay with Jonas. Soon, Daniel found that OpAphid had planted a camera in his room, and he, once again, returned to Paul's house. Not much of the house is seen, but Daniel is able to record a video in front of a chain-link fence outside. The fence appears to have triple barbed wire along the top, indicating it may be a secure zone. In addition to that, we hear a lot of traffic noise, suggesting it is beside a major road or freeway. Image: Daniels_Friends_House_Lamp.jpg|Daniel in front of a lamp Image: Clf.jpg|The chain-link fence Pins and Pints * Looking For Daniel - * Investigating Pins and Pints - }} Pins and Pints is a bowling alley near Jonas's house where Daniel gets drunk in Truth Or Dare. In Hungover, Daniel mentions that he lost his fake ID, which he thinks may be "outside of Pins and Pints somewhere." It is also where Random Girl follows Daniel home. Image: Pins_and_Pints_Outside.jpg|The exterior Image: Pins_and_Pints_Parking_Lot.jpg|The parking lot Porter's hospital * Bloodlines: Part 2 - * Bloodlines: Part 3 - * Bloodlines: Part 4 - * She Lost A Lot Of Blood - * Coming For You - * Chapter 1: A Call to Arms - * Chapter 2: Bad Decision? - * Chapter 3: Trust Fall - * Chapter 4: Growth Spurt - * Chapter 5: On the Road - * Chapter 6: Hacked and Tracked - * Chapter 7: Tricks and Treats - * Chapter 8: Foursome - * Chapter 9: New England Ho! - * Chapter 10: Splitting Up - * Chapter 11: We All Fall Down - * Chapter 12: Journey's End - }} Porter's hospital is the hospital owned by Elder Dr. William Porter. He was the second Elder who was supposed to receive Emma's blood. Dr. Hart was the doctor assisting the process, but he poisoned Emma's blood and therefore killed Porter. Image:OutsidePorters.JPG‎|Walkway Image:OutsidePorters2.JPG‎|Building and Landscape Image:OutsidePorters3.JPG‎|More of Building Image:408-DanielEmmaDrHart.jpg|Window Image:InsidePorters.JPG|Downstairs Hall Image:InsidePorters2.JPG|Mattress Room Image:InsidePorters3.JPG|Upstairs Hall Image:409-WatcherWithSideburns.jpg|Door in Upstairs Hall Image:InsidePorters4.JPG|Stairwell Porter's house * Coming For You - }} Porter's house is first visited by Jonas and Daniel in Bloodlines: Part 1. Lucy's car was parked in his driveway, and there is a picture of Aleister Crowley in the house. Image:0407-Porters house-front.jpg|The front Image:0407-Porters house-back.jpg|The back Image:0407-Porters house-Crowley.jpg|A photo of Aleister Crowley Professor DelMundo's office }} In hopes of getting back into his prestigious film class, Daniel ventures to his film professor's office. While there, Professor DelMundo denies him the readmittance, however, Mallory soon changes his mind. Professor DelMundo's set * Hot for Teacher - }} After Mallory got a job working on DelMundo's new movie, she began to spend a lot of time on set. Image:0368-MalloryAndDelMundoKiss.jpg|A balcony Rebecca's house * Uncle Dan (D-Bone Remix) - * Lucy!?!?! - (stills only) * It's Party Time - NBR Investigates - (stills only) * Oh, The Places You'll Go - }} Jonas's Aunt Alex took Daniel and Jonas to a fashion-industry party, hosted at Rebecca's house, with a number of her friends. Since then, many guests at the party, such as Carl and Sonia have been identified as members of the Order. Image:0154Beth3.jpg|The doorway Image:0155-DanielAtTheParty.jpg|Daniel in front of a mirror Image:0197-DanielShrugging.jpg|Outside Salinas Campaign Headquarters * Sneak Attack! - }} Salinas Campaign Headquarters is the office from which Edward Salinas's political supporters, including Ben and Ross Thompson, work to get him votes. Jennie goes undercover there as Lisa Goodwin to dig up information that could bring Salinas down. Image:0477-Salinas office.jpg‎|The back office Image:0477-Salinas-files.jpg‎|Important files Image:0477-Ben-cabinent.jpg‎|Cabinets Tachyon's Training Camp * Lucy!?!?! - }} After Jonas angered Bree, she headed off to one of Tachyon's Training Camps to learn "how to be a badass". Image:0156-BreeTalkingToCamera.jpg|Outside a house The "Hot Date" Movie Theater *lonelygirl15 Season Two... So Far - }} Daniel took his new girlfriend Mallory on a "hot date" at a local movie theater. Image:Hot Date entry.jpg|The entrance Image:Hot Date staircase.jpg|A staircase The alley * Finding the Cowboy - NBR Investigates - * Mmm Slurpee - NBR Investigates - }} Brother assassinated Gemma as she walked through a deserted alley. Image:Alley1.jpg|The alley Image:Alley2.jpg|A barbed wire fence The bookstore *Sexy Librarian ;) - *lonelygirl15 Season Two... So Far - }} Nikki headed out to a bookstore to give viewers some ideas for holiday gifts. Later, Sarah got a job in a very similar bookstore. It appears that the store is a Borders. Image:NBR8 Bookstore.jpg|Nikki B's holiday picks The brick wall }} When filming a warning video to TAAG, Chris sat in front of an unidentified brick wall. The Coral Tree Cafe * The Last Hours of Bree's Dad's Life - NBR 9 - * lonelygirl15 Season 1 Recap - * We Will Fight - }} Bree and her dad met up at The Coral Tree Cafe after he gave her a secret message in Bree Phone Home. Nikki Bower later investigated and identified the location. The Cowboy's Ranch * lonelygirl15 Season 1 Recap - }} In The Cowboy, Bree and Jonas followed The Cowboy up to his ranch to try and track down Daniel. The EPOGEN Warehouse * Following the Drugs - NBR Investigates - }} After learning that Bree was being injected with EPOGEN, Daniel headed to a warehouse to learn more about the drugs. Image:EPOGEN elevator.jpg|The elevator Image:EPOGEN hallway.jpg|The hallway Image:EPOGEN number.jpg|The sign over a door The Human Ransom Location }} After Daniel is kidnapped by OpAphid, Bree decides to give herself up for Daniel's safe return. She heads to The Human Ransom Location to make the exchange. However, she is saved from having to do the Ceremony by Tachyon. Image:Human Ransom Exterior.jpg|The exterior Image:Human Ransom Staircase.jpg|The escape route The Lullaby Project truck *Rescued?! - }} Sarah and Jonas got trapped in a truck from the Lullaby Project while they tried to investigate it. They were stuck in there for four days, with no outside contact. It was very dark and there was little to eat or drink. Sarah and Jonas quickly became miserable. They were eventually rescued by Carl, Chris, and Claudia. Image:0346-SarahLookingWeird.jpg|Stuck in the dark. The Makeshift Lab * No Girls Allowed - * They Broke In!!! - }} The Makeshift Lab is a labaratory that Spencer takes Taylor to in the video The Serum. Spencer tells us that his friend Ira Cronenberg owns it, and that they are turning it into an office building. It is where Spencer and Taylor experiment with the blood sample that Daniel got from Alex in Mission Possible at the Wyman Foundation. In They Broke In!!!, we learn that it has a very audible alarm system and a safe - and that somebody broke into it. The Mistress's apartment }} The Mistress's apartment is the home of Isaac Gilman's mistress. Isaac often stayed there as well. The Mistress invited Jonas, Daniel, and Sarah to her apartment to reveal some secret information regarding Isaac and Bree's dad. Image:0218-Mistress-Door.jpg|Room 101 Image:0218-Mistress-Exterior.jpg|The exterior The Order Facility * Communication Terminated - }} After the Order kidnaps BDJ in Las Vegas, they take them to a secret facility in the desert to try to hypnotize them. Image:Order HQ Bathroom.jpg|The bathroom The Park Near the Rented House }} Jennie appeared at this park in Cold War Revisited. She played chess while discussing the situation with Carl. The Parking Garage * lonelygirl15 Season 1 Recap - }} After Bree's dad made contact with her, he was shot in a parking garage. The scene was filmed in the Westfield Valley Fair Shopping Center in Santa Clara, California. The Whartons' House *A Family Affair - *Eternal Freaks - *Home Invasion - *I Like Being Me - *lonelygirl15 Season Two... So Far - }} After following some clues by LaRezisto, Jonas was able to track down his parents at their new house, where they live with their daughter Emma. Image:0270-Emma-Bedroom.jpg|Emma's bedroom Image:0270-Parents-Dining-Room.jpg|The dining room Image:0270-Jonas-Parents-House.jpg|The exterior